


The Pumpkin King Has Grown So Tired of The Same Old Thing

by umbreno



Category: Kris Kringle: The Musical, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Eventual Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: The holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us! Well, you see now, quite simply, that’s all that they do, creating one unique holiday especially for you! But once, a calamity ever so great, occurred when two holidays met by mistake..
Relationships: Jesse Tuck/David Jacobs
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems.. In a place that perhaps you’ve seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told began with the holiday worlds of old. Now you’ve probably wondered where holidays come from! If you haven’t I’d say it’s time you’ve begun!

For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us! Well, you see now, quite simply, that’s all that they do, creating one unique holiday especially for _you!_ But once, a calamity ever so _great,_ occurred when two holidays met by mistake..

* * *

Through Halloween’s holiday door, a dark and eerie world awaited. There, it’s denizens were preparing for their holiday. Spooky shadow-like creatures grinned menacingly, though it was all in good fun.

 _“Boys and girls of every age,  
_ _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?”_

 _“Come with us and you will see,  
_ _this, our town of Halloween!”_

_“This is Halloween! This is Halloween!”_

_“Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!”_ the pumpkins, with contorted, seemingly screaming faces, shrieked. 

_“This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!”_

_“Trick or treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright!”_ The ghosts laughed with a devilish glee.

_“It’s our town, everybody scream!”_

A gothic, dimly lit house is seen, a plethra of spooky creatures hidden within it.

_“In this town of Halloween..”_

_“I am the one hiding under your bed!”_ A tall, lanky fellow hisses in delight. _“Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red!”_

 _“I am the one hiding under your stairs.”_ A much shorter boy in blood red attire groans. _“Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair!”_

 _“This is Halloween! This is Halloween!  
_ _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!”_

 _“In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!”_ cheers a quad of vampires. _“In this town, don’t we love it now?”_ The quite literally two faced mayor, calls out in glee. _“Everybody’s waiting for the next surprise!”_

 _“Round that corner, man, hiding in the trashcan.  
_ _Something’s waiting now to pounce and how you’ll SCREAM!"_

_“This is Halloween!”_

_“Red ‘n’ black!” “And slimy green!”_

_“Aren’t you scared?” “Well that’s just fine!”_

_“Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice!”_

_“Ride with the moon in the dead of night!”_ The witches cackled. _“Everybody scream! Everybody scream!”_ Yeah, so, Halloween Town had a hanging skeleton on one of it’s trees. Morbid.

_“In our town of Halloween..”_

A tall rag doll boy named Davey, who looked nervous to be there but still excited none the less, watched as the denizens went on their way. _“I am the clown with the tear-away face!”_ shrieked a small and giddy clown monster, who’s face then turned into a empty black void. _“Here in a flash, then gone without a trace!”_

 _“I am the who when you call: who’s there?”  
_ _“I am the wind blowing through your hair.”_

 _“I am the shadow on the moon at night.”_ came the voice of a mysterious figure who’s only visible appearance was a shadow on a.. surprisingly yellow moon. _“Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!”_

_“This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_   
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!”_

_“Tender lumplings everywhere, life’s no fun without a good scare!”_ called a trio of corpse-like children. _“That’s our job,” “but we’re not mean!”_ was the response of two parent-like denizens. _“In our town of Halloween!”_

 _“In this town, don’t we love it now?”_ The mayor repeats, smiling from ear to ear. _“Everyone’s waiting for the next surprise!”_

 _“Skeleton Jesse might catch you in the back  
_ _and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!_

_“This is Halloween, everybody SCREAM!”_

_“Won’t you please make way for a very special guy?”_

_“Our man Jesse is king of the pumpkin patch!  
_ _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!”_

The denizens cheered as a certain scarecrow was brought to the center of their town. 

_“This is Halloween! This is Halloween!  
_ _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!”_

 _“In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!”_ The corpse child trio whisper-sing as the scarecrow is set on fire and dances before leaping into a pool of water.

_“La-la-la, la-la-la! (Halloween! Halloween!)_   
_La-la-la, la-la-la! (Halloween! Halloween!)  
La-la-la, la-la-la! Weee!”_

The entire town plus Davey cheers as the Pumpkin King himself, Jesse, rises out of the water. He’s not quite a skeleton as the townsfolk describe, but his attire sure looks the part. Not to mention the skeleton mask he adorns on his head, not quite covering his face. He also has a cane that resembles a bone, for good measure. 


	2. Chapter 2

The witches cackled in delight. “It’s over!” “We did it!” The clown and another denizen cheered, bumping stomachs like a weird fist bump of sorts. “Wasn’t it terrifying?” A tall glasses wearing werewolf howled in approval. “What a night!” Two other denizens cheer. 

“Great Halloween, everybody!” The mayor grinned. “I believe it was our most horrible yet!” Jesse smirked, to anyone else, it’d be an insult, but to the people of Halloween Town, it was a compliment of the highest regard. “Thank you, everyone.” 

“No, thanks to you, Jesse. Without your brilliant leadership-” The mayor began. Jesse shook his head, adjusting his mask. “Not at all, Mayor.” A group of lady monsters surrounded them. “You’re such a scream, Jesse!” “You made walls fall, Jesse!” “‘Walls fall’? You made the very mountains crack!” Jesse started backing away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davey gasped in surprise when he felt a tug on his arm, it was his “caretaker” and creator, a nasty man named Wiesel. “The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off,  _ David. _ ” He hissed. “Let go!” Davey cried, tugging his arm away. “You’re not ready for so much excitement!” “Yes I am!” 

Wiesel growled. “You’re coming with me!” “No I’m  _ not!”  _ Davey shouted, pulling out the thread that’s holding his arm on, and taking a break for it. “Come back here you-” Davey’s apparently still sentient arm was smacking him. 

* * *

“Ooh, Jesse! You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl!” A lagoon monster shrills. “Even better than your brother before you!” Another one shrieked. “Thank you, thank you, thank you very much-” Jesse quickened his pace in backing away, raising his arms in surrender. “Hold it!” The Mayor called. “We haven’t given out the prizes yet. Our first reward goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening-” 

Jesse took that as a chance to get away, and get away he did. Passing by a small three-man band on his way out. “Nice work,  _ bone daddy. _ ” Jesse wrinkled his nose in distaste, but gave a tip to them anyway. “Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year, and the year before that..  _ and  _ the year before that.”

* * *

Jesse exited the town and entered the nearby graveyard. Davey had ended up in the same place, but opted to stay hidden. Jesse passed by a small gravestone, engraved ‘BEN’, tapping it lightly. A ghost cat with a jack-o-lantern nose rose out, wrapping around his legs and purring, much to Jesse’s amusement.

_ “There are few who’d deny, at what I do I am the best!  
_ _ For my talents are renown, far and wide.” _

_ “When it comes to surprises, in the moonlit night,  
_ _ I excel without ever even trying!” _

Jesse smiled to himself, if nothing else, he was proud of his talents.

_ “With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms,  
_ _ I have seen grown men give out a shriek!” _

_ “With the wave of my hand, and a well placed moan..  
_ _ I have swept the very bravest off their feet!” _

Jesse’s face fell into a frown, a recent sense of longing he was all too familiar with returning.

_ “Yet year after year, it’s the same routine..  
_ _ And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.” _

_ “And I, Jesse! The Pumpkin King!  
_ _..Have grown so tired of the same old thing.” _

He rushed to the top of spiral hill, looking out over the horizon. Ben meowed softly in an attempt to comfort him.

_ “Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones..  
_ _ an emptiness began to grow.” _

_ “There’s something out there, far from my home.  
_ _ A longing that I’ve never known..” _

_ “I’m the master of fright! And a demon of light!”  _ Jesse shouted to no one in particular.  _ “And I’ll scare you right out of your pants.”  _

_ “To a guy in Kentucky, I’m Mister Unlucky!  
_ _ And I’m known throughout England and France!” _

_ “And since I am dead, I can take off my head,”  _ He proceeded to do just that, and if Ben could raise his eyebrows questioningly, he probably would.  _ “to recite Shakespearean quotations!” _

_ “No animal nor man, can SCREAM like I can!  
_ _ With the fury of my re-ci-ta-tions!” _

Jesse sighed, throwing a rock to nowhere in particular.  _ “But who, here, would ever understand?”  _ He whispered softly.  _ “That the Pumpkin King, with a skeleton grin..” _

_ “Would tire of his crown, if they only understood.  
_ _ He’d give it all up, if he only could..” _

Jesse turned, and Davey gasped quietly, quickly dashing behind a gravestone out of sight. 

_ “Oh there’s an empty place in my bones,  
_ _ that calls out for something unknown.”  _

_ “The fame and praise, come year after year,  
_ _ does nothing for these empty tears..” _

Jesse sniffled quietly as he exited the graveyard, and sympathy blared through Davey. “Oh, Jesse.. I know how you feel.” He whispers to himself under his breath, heading out to gather various herbs for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse basically looks like Halloween Town Sora but more skeleton based.


	3. Chapter 3

“David, you’ve come back.” Wiesel chuckles. “I had to.” Davey snaps back. “For this?” Wiesel inquires, waving his arm. “Yes.” Wiesel huffs. “That’s twice this month you’ve slipped me deadly nightshade, and run off.” “Three times!” Davey corrects. “You’re mine, you know! I made you with my own hands!” 

“You can make  _ other  _ creations! I’m restless, I can’t help it!” Davey sighs. “It’s a phase, David. It’ll pass. You just need to be patient.” “But I don’t  _ want  _ to be patient!” 

* * *

_ Meow.  _ “No, Ben. Not now, I’m not in the mood.”  _ Miao!  _ “Alright, fine.” Jesse pulls a loose thread from his clothes, turning it into a string toy. 

* * *

“Morning, gents!” The mayor says with a wave to the band, promptly humming ‘This is Halloween’ as he goes to knock on Jesse’s door. “Jesse, you home?” After no response, his face promptly switches to his worried one. “Jesse? I’ve got the plans for next Halloween! I need to go over them with you so we can get started!” 

More silence.

“Jesse, please! I’m only an elected official here! I can’t make decisions by myself!” The mayor, in his freak out, promptly falls and rolls down the stairs. “He’s not home.” The accordion player says flatly. “Where is he?” The mayor cries. “He hasn’t been home all night!” 

* * *

Jesse yawns. “Where are we?” He looks around in his confusion, and a smile quickly spreads across his face. “It’s someplace new!” Ben meows. Jesse looks around in surprise, seeing strangely decorated doors. A heart, a shamrock, a easter egg, a turkey- “What  _ is  _ this?” He then sees a door of a tree with lights and other decorations and promptly turns the knob, only for a sudden gust of wind to knock him in. “Woah!”

He rolls and hits the ground, the surface is crisp and white. He sees a town ahead that is bright and colorful. He quickly takes off towards the town.

_ “What’s this? What’s this?  
_ _ There’s color everywhere!” _

_ “What’s this?  
_ _ There’s white things in the air!” _

_ “What’s this? I can’t believe my eyes, I must be dreaming!  
_ _ Wake up, Jesse, this isn’t fair!” _

_ “What’s this?” _

Jesse stands out like a sore thumb, and yet no one seems to notice. He’s like a kid in a candy store, excitedly looking at everything around him.

_ “What’s this? What’s this?  
_ _ There’s something very wrong!” _

_ “What’s this?  
_ _ There’s people singing songs!” _

_ “What’s this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing-  
_ _ Everybody seems so happy!” _

_ “Have I possibly gone daffy?”  _ Jesse asks aloud to himself.  _ “What is this?” _

_ “What’s this?” _

A stray snowball hits Jesse clear in the face, and others fly past him. It’s a group of elf children having a snowball fight. Jesse isn’t mad, not even slightly. He’s  _ amazed.  _

_ “There’s children throwing snowballs,  
_ _ instead of throwing heads!” _

Other elf kids are making small trinkets and the like seemingly effortlessly. This place was so..  _ different!  _ It was  **_amazing!_ **

_ “They’re busy building toys,  
_ _ and absolutely no one’s dead!” _

Truthfully, this place really is the polar opposite of his home, there’s no undead corpse residents. No, they’re all  _ alive!  _ And enjoying themselves!

_ “There’s frost in every window, oh, I can’t believe my eyes!  
_ _ And in my bones I feel the warmth that’s coming from inside..!” _

_ “Oh, look! What’s this?  
_ _ They’re hanging mistletoe-” _

Jesse peered into a nearby window, curiosity in his eyes. It was a couple hanging a plant- mistletoe, from the ceiling. The pair then kiss under the mistle.  _ “They kiss? Why that looks so unique- Inspired!”  _ He quickly tucked away that thought into his mind for later.

Another family is roasting chestnuts over a open fire, children gathering around as their parents and older relatives tell stories.

_ “They’re gathering around to hear a story,  
_ _ roasting chestnuts on a fire! What’s this?” _

To the next house he goes, and this one has a tree similar to the door that brought him here.

_ “What’s this?  
_ _ In here, they’ve got a little tree- how queer!” _

_ “And who would ever think, and why?”  _ Jesse mumbled, watching the family decorate it with ornaments and lights.  _ “They're covering it with tiny little things, they've got electric lights on strings.. and there’s a smile on everyone!” _

_ “So, now, correct me if I’m wrong..  
_ _ This looks like fun! This looks like fun!” _

_ “Oh could it be, I got my wish?  
_ _ What’s this?” _

Jesse’s curiosity gets the better of him, so now he’s investigating inside instead of through a window. Small elf children are snug in their beds. 

_ “Oh my, what now?  
_ _ The children are asleep.” _

Curious, Jesse peeked under the beds. Nothing.  _ There was nothing at all. _

_ “But look, there’s nothing underneath!  
_ _ No ghouls!” _

_ “No witches here to scream and scare them,  
_ _ or ensnare them, only cozy little things secure inside their dreamland..” _

Jesse lets out a soft sigh of relief, before seeing something else exciting and taking off with a shout anyway.

_ “What’s this?” _

_ “The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can’t be found!”  _ Jesse cheers in utter glee, this was everything he ever  _ wanted! “And in their place, there seems to be good feeling all around!”  _

_ “Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air!  
_ _ The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere!” _

_ “The sights! The sounds!  
_ _ They’re everywhere, and all around!” _

_ “I’ve never felt so good before!”  _ Jesse shouts from a rooftop overlooking the town. 

_ “This empty place inside of me is filling up..!  
_ _ I simply cannot get enough!” _

_“I want_ _it! Oh, I_ ** _want_** _it!  
__Oh, I want it for my own!”_

_ “I’ve got to know, I’ve got to know,  
_ _ what is this place that I have found?!” _

_ “What. is. this!”  _ In his excitement, Jesse crashes right into a sign pole, shaking his head. He reads the sign, stating the name of his location. “‘Christmas Town’?” Jesse’s thoughts are cut short though, as he overhears two people talking, their shadows cast on a wall in front of him.

“..I’m  _ Kris Kringle!  _ It’s  _ my holiday, _ Evelyn! I can  _ do  _ this! I always have! You know that!” A male voice shouts, clearly annoyed. “I know that, Kris. But you always seem to procrastinate right up until a week before Christmas Eve!” Their voices die down as they head further away.

Jesse is curious. Very curious indeed. “Hm..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris Kringle finally shows up!
> 
> ..In a overheard conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

“This has never happened before!” The clown shouts. The whole town is murmuring and gossiping about where their leader could have gone. “It’s suspicious.” “It’s peculiar.” Two witches note. “It’s scary!” The vampires shriek. The mayor makes his way through the crowd. “We've got to find Jesse. There's only 365 days left till next Halloween.” “364!” Someone shouts, and the mayor’s panicked face switches in for a second, but shortly switches back out.

“Is there anywhere we forgot to check?” The mayor asks, almost desperate. “I looked in every mausoleum!” The clown notes. “We opened the sarcophagi!” The witches explained. “I tromped through the pumpkin patch.” Another citizen adds. “I peeked behind the cyclops’ eye!” Says a vampire, that promptly gets elbowed by another vampire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davey is working on Wiesel’s.. “lunch”. “Frog’s breath will overpower any odor..” Davey whispers to himself. He pours it in, coughing afterward. It’s very strong. He quickly makes his way to the cupboard to get the last ingredient, worm’s wart.

“David, that soup ready yet?” “Coming!” Davey shouts, carrying in the bowl. Wiesel eyes it suspiciously. “Worm’s wart, and.. _frog’s breath.”_ “What’s wrong? I thought you liked frog’s breath?” Wiesel huffs. “Nothing more suspicious than frog’s breath. Until you taste it I won’t swallow a spoonful!”

“I’m not hungry.” Davey stammers, ‘accidentally’ knocking the spoon off the table. He kicks the original spoon out of sight, and pulls a trick one, with holes, out of his boot. “You want me to starve! An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is!” Wiesel bemoans. “Oh, don’t be silly!” Davey then ‘sips’ from the spoon. “See, it’s good.” Wiesel then takes the bowl and sips from it.

* * *

“Did anyone think to dredge the lake?” The mayor asks, a vampire nods. The citizens pause as they hear meowing in the distance. “Ben!” They cheer as they see Jesse follow behind. “Jesse’s back!” A rather short citizen celebrates. “Where have you been?” The mayor cries. “Call a town meeting and I’ll tell everyone all about it!” “When?” “Immediately!”

* * *

“Listen, everyone!” Jesse calls. “I want to tell you about Christmas Town.” The citizens all gathered around intently, excited to listen.

 _“There are objects so peculiar,  
_ _they were not to be believed!”_

 _“All around, things to tantalize my brain.  
_ _It’s a world unlike everything I’ve ever seen!”_

Jesse looked rather excited, which interested them indeed.

 _“And as hard as I try, I can’t seem to describe.  
_ _Like the most improbable dream!”_

 _“But you must believe when I tell you this,”_ Jesse intervenes. _“it’s as real as my skull, and it does exist!-_ Here, let me show you.” He pulls out a colorful box.

 _“This is a thing called a ‘present’!  
_ _The whole thing starts with a box.”_

The citizens quickly got to guessing. 

“A box? Is it steel?”  
“Are there locks?”  
“Is it filled with a pox?”  
“A pox? How delightful, a pox.” 

Jesse sighed, waving them off. “If you please..”

 _“Just a box with bright colored paper,  
_ _and the whole thing’s topped with a bow!”_

“A bow?” “But why?” “How ugly!” “What’s in it? What’s in it?!” The witches shrieked. “That’s the point of the thing, not to know!” Jesse snaps. 

“It’s a bat! Will it bend?”  
“It’s a rat! Will it break?”  
“Perhaps it’s the head that I found in the lake!”

Jesse shakes his head, getting irritated. “Listen now, you don’t understand, that’s not the point of Christmas Land! Now, pay attention..”

 _“We pick up an oversized sock,  
_ _and hang it like this on the wall!”_

“Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?”  
“Let me see, let me look!”  
“Is it rotted and covered with guck!?”

Jesse stood in stunned silence. “Um, let me explain..”

 _“There’s no foot inside, but there’s candy!  
_ _Or sometimes it’s filled with small toys!”_

“Small toys!”  
“Do they snap?”  
“Or explode in the sack?”  
“Or perhaps they just spring out, and scare girls and boys!”

“What a splendid idea! This ‘Christmas’ sounds fun, I fully endorse it! Let’s try it at once!” The mayor announces with cheer. Jesse quickly shoots that idea down. “Everyone, please! Now, not so fast!” He shakes his head. “There’s something here that you don’t quite grasp.”

“Well.. I may as well give them what they want.”

Jesse jumps back onto the stage, eyes full of light.

 _“And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last!  
_ _For the ruler of this Christmas Land..”_

 _“Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice!  
_ _..Least, that’s what I’ve come to understand.”_

The denizens were on the edge of their seats in excitement.

 _“And I’ve also heard it told, that he’s something to behold..  
_ _Like a lobster, huge and_ _red!_ _”_

 _“When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on,  
_ _carting bulging sacks with his big great arms!”_

_“That is, so I heard it said.”_

Jesse beams, still very excited.

 _“And on a dark, cold night, under full moonlight..  
_ _He flies into the fog, like a vulture in the sky!”_

 _“And they call him.._ **_Kris Kringle_** _!”_

The denizens jump up in delight, cheering and clapping. Jesse smiles, then heads backstage. _“Well, atleast they’re excited.. But they don’t understand that special kind of feeling in Christmas Land..”_ He shook a snow globe and watched the fake snow fall. “Oh, well..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no way for me to make 'kris kringle' sound scary


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse Tuck finds a new option.

“There has _got_ to be a way to explain this Christmas thing!” Jesse says with a groan.

* * *

“You’ve poisoned me for the last time, you wretched boy!” Wiesel snarls, locking Davey away. A knock on the door requires Wiesel’s attention. There stands Jesse. “He-llo!” He calls. “Jesse Tuck!” Wiesel says, with a somewhat off smile. “I need to borrow some equipment.” Jesse explains. 

“Is that so? Whatever for?” Wiesel inquires. “..I need to conduct some experiments.” Jesse answers subtly. “How marvelous. Come along into the lab and we’ll get you all fixed up.” Unbeknownst to Wiesel, Davey has been listening in.

* * *

Davey sneaks out to Jesse’s house, to deliver a basket. Getting away before Jesse can see him. He picks a flower, and then that flower bursts into flames, a omen of sorts.

* * *

 _“Something’s up with Jesse, something’s up with Jesse.  
_ _..Don’t know if we’re ever gonna get him back.”_

 _“He’s all alone up there, locked away inside.”  
_ _“Never says a word.” “Hope he hasn’t died.”_

_“Something’s up with Jesse, something’s up with Jesse!”_

Meanwhile, in his tower, Jesse paces back and forth, a chalkboard with Christmas equations behind him. _“Christmas time is buzzing in my skull.. Will it let me be? I cannot tell.”_ He sighs, turning to face the chalkboard. 

_“There’s so many things I cannot grasp.. when I think I’ve got it, and then at last..”_ He idles with a paper snowflake, that somehow ended up like a spider. _“Through my bony fingers it does slip.. like a snowflake in a fiery grip.”_

 _“Something here, I’m not quite getting..  
_ _Though I try, I keep forgetting!”_

_“..Like a memory, long since past.”_

_“Here in an instant, gone in a flash!  
_ _What does it mean? What does it_ **_mean?_** _”_

He walks over to his collection of Christmas toys. _“In these little bric-a-brac, a secret’s waiting to be cracked! These dolls and toys confuse me so, confound it all, I love it though..”_ Jesse shakes his head. 

_“Simple objects, nothing more, but something’s hidden through the door..  
_ _Though I do not have the key.”_

 _“Something’s there I cannot see.  
_ _What does it mean? What does it mean?”_

He glances at his Christmas stories. _“What does it mean..?_ Hmm..” He sits down and flips through the pages, skimming through. _“I’ve read these Christmas books so many times! I know the stories, and I know the rhymes.”_

 _“I know these Christmas carols all by heart!  
_ _My skull's so full, it’s tearing me apart!”_

 _“As often as I’ve read them, something’s wrong.  
_ _So hard to put my bony finger on..”_

Jesse shoots up out of his seat. _“Or, perhaps, it’s really not as deep as I’ve been lead to think-”_ Inspiration might have just struck him.

_“Am I trying much too hard?”_

His eyes light up. _“Of course! I’ve been too close to see, the answer’s right in front of me! Right in front of me!!”_ He hurries to his chalkboard, finishing the mystery equation. _“It’s simple really, very clear, like music drifting in the air! Invisible, but everywhere!”_

 _“Just because I cannot see it,  
_ _doesn’t mean I can’t believe it!”_

 _“You know, I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems.”_ He pauses. _“And why should_ **_they_ ** _have all the fun? It should belong to anyone!”_ He grins from ear to ear. _“Not anyone, in fact, but_ **_ME!_** _”_ He shuffles through his things for a notepad, and sketches himself in Kris Kringle’s outfit.

_“Why, I could make a Christmas tree!”_

_“And there’s no reason I can find, I couldn’t have a Christmas time!”_ He reviews his sketch, nodding to himself in approval. _“I bet I could improve it too! And that’s exactly what I’ll do!_ Eureka! I’ve got it!” He shrieks in delight, running to the balcony. 

_“This year, Christmas will be_ **_ours!_** _”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter, albeit a weird one to write.  
> TMITYS not having an actual name makes writing him in these aus... so difficult.

“Patience, everyone. Jesse has a special job for each of us.” The mayor explains. “Dr. Wiesel, your Christmas assignment is ready. Dr. Wiesel to the front of the line.” Jesse smiles. “Thank you. Dr., we need some of these.” He shows him a sketch of Kris and the sleigh and reindeer. “Hmm.. their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think.” Wiesel notes. 

“How horrible our Christmas will be!” The mayor shouts in delight. Jesse shakes his head. “No, ‘how jolly.’” The mayor’s face switches in confusion. “Oh, how ‘jolly’ our Christmas will be!” The mayor is suddenly pelted by rocks. “What are you two doing here?” 

Two tall lanky boys in bowler hats are standing there, the shorter of the two has an amused grin on his face. “Jesse sent us!” “Specifically.” The taller adds. “By name.” The two say in unison. “Oscar,” The shorter says, “and Morris.” and the tallest finishes. 

The mayor looks visibly uncomfortable. “Jesse, it’s the Delancey Brothers!” Jesse hums. “Halloween’s finest trick or treaters. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, and mischief!” Morris grins. “And we thought you didn’t like us!”

Jesse’s expression darkens. “Absolutely _no one_ is to know of this. Now, one more thing.” He takes a step toward the two. “Leave that no account _man dressed in yellow_ out of this!” “Whatever you say, Jesse.” “Wouldn’t dream of it, Jesse.” The pair say, unknowingly to Jesse, their fingers are crossed behind their backs.

* * *

_“Kidnap Mr. Kris Kringle?”_

“I wanna do it!” Oscar huffs. “Let’s draw straws.” Morris points out. Oscar pauses in realization and nudges his arm. “ _Jesse said we should work together!” “Two of a kind!”_ Morris smirks. 

_“Birds of a feather!_ _  
__Now and forever!”_

 _“Kidnap Kris Kringle, lock him up real tight!  
_ _Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!”_

 _“First we’re going to set some bait inside a master trap and wait,”_ Oscar begins. _“when he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate!”_

Morris shook his head. _“Wait! I’ve got a better plan, to catch this big red lobster man! Let’s pop him in a boiling pot, and when he’s done, we’ll butter him up!”_

 _“Kidnap Kris Kringle, throw him in a box!  
_ _Bury him for ninety years then see if he talks!”_

 _“Then Mr. Boogie Man can take the whole thing over then!”_ Oscar exclaimed.

_“He’ll be so pleased, I do declare, that he will cook him rare!”_

_“I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then, knock three times and if he answers, Kris Kringle will be no more!”_ Morris declared. 

Oscar shoves him. _“You’re so stupid, think now! If we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Jesse will beat us black and green!”_

 _“Kidnap Kris Kringle, tie him in a bag!  
_ _Throw him in the ocean, then, see if he is sad!”_

 _“Because Mr. Boogie is the meanest guy around!  
_ _If I was on his ‘Boogie List’, I’d get out of town!”_

 _“He’ll be so pleased by our success, that he’ll reward us too, I bet!”_ Morris sighed. _“Perhaps he’ll make his special brew of snake and spider stew!”_

 _“We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride!  
_ _We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side!”_

“I wish my brother weren’t so _dumb!”_ Oscar snaps. “I’m not the dumb one, you’re no fun!” Morris retorts. _“Shut up!” “Make me!”_

Oscar shoots up in delight. _“I’ve got something, listen now! This one is real good, you’ll see!”_ Morris raises an eyebrow. _“We’ll send a present to his door, upon there’ll be a note to read! Now in the box, we wait and hide, until his curiosity..” “..entices him to look inside!”_ Morris finishes in understanding, mutual delight. _“And then we’ll have him, 1, 2, 3!”_

 _“Kidnap Kris Kringle, beat him with a stick!  
_ _Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!”_

 _“Kidnap Kris Kringle, chop him into bits!  
_ _Mr. Boogie is sure to get his kick!”_

 _“Kidnap Kris Kringle, see what we will see!  
_ _Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!”_

“Kris Kringle..” growls a eerie masculine voice with amused interest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sniffling* jesse tuck is so stupid

“Alright, Davey. I need your help more than anyone!” Jesse beams. “You certainly do, Jesse.. I had the most terrible vision.” Davey explains worriedly. “That’s splendid!” Jesse exclaims. “No, it was about your Christmas! It’s going to be a disaster!” 

“How could it be? Now- my Kris Kringle outfit. I want you to make it. Just follow the pattern.” He points at the outfit. “This part is red, and this part is white.” Davey shakes his head. “It’s a mistake!” “I have every confidence in you.”

“Jesse, Jesse! We caught him, we caught him!” calls the Delancey Brothers, with a big trash bag in their bathtub vehicle. “Perfect! Now, open it up!” Morris does as told, and instead of Kris, there is a big rabbit- the Easter Bunny. “That’s not Kris Kringle!” Jesse rebukes. 

“It’s not?” Oscar asks. “We went through the door-” “Which one? There’s more than one. Kris Kringle is behind the door shaped like this.” He shows them a Christmas cookie in the shape of a tree. “I _told_ you!” Oscar shrieks, tackling his brother. 

“I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, sir.” Jesse pleads to the Easter Bunny. He then turns to the brothers. “Take him home first, and apologize again. Be careful with Kris Kringle when you fetch him. Treat him nicely.” 

* * *

_“Making Christmas..”_

_“Making Christmas..”_ a villager utters. _“Making Christmas, making Christmas, is so fine!”_ The mayor sings.

_“It’s ours this time, and won’t the children be surprised?”_

_“It’s ours this time!”_

_“Making Christmas!  
_ _Making Christmas!  
_ _Making Christmas!”_

 _“Time to give them something fun,  
_ _they’ll talk about for years to come!”_

 _“Let’s have a cheer from everyone!  
_ _It’s time to party!”_

The villagers and denizens of Halloween Town are hard at work making what they think will be ‘good Christmas presents’.

 _“Making Christmas,  
_ _making Christmas!”_

 _“Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice!  
_ _With spider legs and pretty bows!”_

_“It’s ours this time!”_

_“All together, that and this, with all our tricks,  
_ _we’re making Christmas time!”_

“Here comes Jesse!”

Jesse looks around, a mix of shock and horror on his face. 

_“I don’t believe.. what’s happening to me?  
_ _My hopes, my dreams..”_

A small smile forms on his face though, and it soon spreads from ear to ear. _“My fantasies!”_ He cries in delight, running towards everyone.

 _“Won't they be impressed, I am a genius! See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat!”_ The harlequin demon exclaims. _“Hmm, my compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat..”_ Jesse begins. _“Consider though this substitute, a bat in place of this old rat.”_

 _“Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong! This thing will never make a present, it's been dead now for much too long!”_ Jesse moves to another group. _“Try something fresher, something pleasant! Try again, don't give up!”_

 _“All together, that and this,  
_ _with all our tricks, we're making Christmas time!”_

_“This time, this time..”_

_“It’s ours!”_ Jesse shrieks. 

_“Making Christmas, making Christmas!  
_ _La, la, la!  
_ _It's almost here!”_

_“And we can’t wait!”_

_“So ring the bell and celebrate!”_

_“Cause when the full moon starts to climb,  
_ _we’re all singing out..”_

Jesse climbs up to the ‘Countdown to Halloween’ sign, a ‘Xmas’ sign is over Halloween. “It’s Christmas time!” He giggles. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMITYS not having a name makes me suffer 2: electric boogaloo
> 
> This was another really weird one for me to write, and I think it's just because I love Kris so much.

Kris is going down his nice and naughty list, when a door chime distracts him. He opens the door, and is immediately jumped and bagged by the Delanceys. 

* * *

“Jesse, Jesse! This time we bagged him!” The Delanceys call again, opening the bag. Both Kris, Jesse, and everyone else present is silent. The two boys look identical. “You’re..” Jesse begins. “Where am I? What’s-” Then Jesse’s eyes light up. “The jacket! That’s what I was missing.” Jesse hums, taking his jacket. “Consider this your vacation. It’s your turn to take it easy.”

The Delanceys take Kris away, much to his protest. “Haven’t you heard of peace on earth and the warmth of forgiveness?!” “No!”

* * *

Oscar, having tied Kris’ arms back, promptly shoves him down a pipe. He lands on a giant roulette wheel, and his surroundings are a mess of neon and dark colors.

_“Well, well, well.. what have we here?”_

Kris looks up, and a man in a baggy hooded bright yellow cloak is standing over him. _“Kris Kringle, huh? Oh! I’m really scared!”_ He grins, clearly with malicious intent.

_“So you’re the one everybody’s talkin’ about! Ha-ha-ha!”_

He circles him, his cloak swirling as he walks.

 _“You’re joking, you’re joking,  
_ _I can’t believe my eyes!”_

 _“You’re joking me! You’ve gotta be!  
_ _This can’t be the right guy!”_

 _“He's childish- he's ugly-  
_ _I don’t know which is worse!”_

 _“I might just split a seam now,  
_ _if I don't die laughing first!”_

Kris is utterly horrified by what he’s gotten himself into.

 _“Now Mr. Boogie says there's trouble close at hand  
_ _You'd better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man!”_

 _“And if you aren't shakin', there's something very wrong!”  
_ _'Cause this may be the last time, you hear the Boogie song!”_

 _“Ohh!”  
_ _(“Ohh!”)_

 _“Ohh!”  
_ _(“Ohh!”)_

 _“Woah!”  
_ _(“Woah!”)_

_“I’m the Boogie Man!”_

Kris huffs, struggling to break free. “Release me now, or you must face the _dire consequences- The children are expecting me, so please come to your senses!”_ The man in yellow simply laughs at his rebuttal.

 _“Ha! You’re joking! You’re joking!  
_ _I can’t believe my ears!”_

 _“Would someone shut this fella up?  
_ _I’m drowning in my tears!”_

Kris sighs. If he could just.. get out of these ropes. He’d be home free.

 _“It’s funny! I’m laughing!  
_ _You really are too much!”_

 _“And now, with your permission,  
_ _I’m going to do my stuff!”_

Kris promptly flinches under his gaze. “What are you going to do?” He smirks. “I’m gonna do the bessst I can.” He hisses, grin spreading. He gets up, and quickly spins the wheel with Kris on it.

 _“Woah! The sound of rollin’ dice to me is music in the air!  
_ _Cause I’m a gambling Boogie Man although I don’t play fair!”_

 _“It’s much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line!  
_ _Not mine of course, but yours, ol boy, now that’d be just fine!”_

Kris shakes his head, snapping out of the dizzy spell as he glares up at him. _“Release me fast, or you will have to answer for this heinous act!”_

 _“Oh brother, you’re something! You put me in a spin!  
_ _You aren’t comprehending the position that you’re in.”_

_“It’s hopeless, you’re finished. You haven’t got a prayer!”_

He lifts Kris’ head and looks him in the eye. 

_“Cause, I’m Mr. Boogie, and you ain’t goin’_ **_nowhere_ ** _.”_


	9. Chapter 9

Davey poured fog juice into the fountain, hoping that it’d prevent Jesse from leaving. “Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave.” The mayor cheers.

The fog intensifies, and the mayor squints, struggling to read his script. “We can’t take off in this.. the reindeer can’t see in front of their noses!” Jesse huffs. “There go all of my hopes, my plans, my dreams..” 

_ Miao!  _ “No, Ben, down boy-” Jesse pauses. Ben’s jack-o-lantern nose is glowing. “What a brilliant nose you have!” He lifts Ben up and smiles at him. “The better to light my way!” Davey frowns from the crowd. Jesse sets Ben down. “Alright, Ben, to the front of the team! We’re off!” 

“Jesse, no!” Davey shouts. But it’s too late, Jesse is gone. “Good bye, Jesse.. My dearest Jesse.. Oh, how I hope that prediction was wrong..”

* * *

The band trio plays a tune as Davey walks by them. 

_ “I sense there’s something in the wind,  
_ _ that feels like tragedy’s at hand.” _

_ “And though, I’d like to stand by him..”  _ Davey shakes his head.  _ “..Can’t shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend.” _

_ “And does he notice.. my feelings for him..?” _

_ “And will he see, how much he means to me?  
_ _..I think it’s not to be.” _

Davey sighs, sliding down with his back to the wall.  _ “What will become of my dear friend..? Where will his actions lead us then?”  _ He turns and looks to the crowd celebrating Jesse’s take off.

_ “Although I’d like to join the crowd,  
_ _ in their enthusiastic cloud..” _

_ “Try as I may, it doesn’t last.” _

He picks up a flower, picking up the petals in a ‘he loves me, he loves me not’ style.  _ “And will we ever end up together..?”  _ He throws the empty stem and stands up.  _ “No, I think not. It’s never to become.” _

_ “For I am not.. the one.”  _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesse: :)  
> everyone else: this is Not Our Twink

Jesse soars through the sky on the sleigh, sliding down the chimney carefully. He ends up waking the kid present anyway though. “Santa?” The kid asks, eyes alight. Jesse turns around. “Merry Christmas! And what’s your name?” 

The kid is quiet. Jesse smiles. “That’s alright. I have a special present for you anyway.” He hands the kid the box and takes off back up the chimney. The kid’s parents come running in. “What did Santa bring you honey?” His mother asks. The kid pulls out a shrunken head, to which his parents scream.

“Hello, police.” A officer says, holding a phone. “Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had..” The Halloween Town denizens have made scary toys instead of lighthearted and fun ones. A killer wreath, snake, vampire toy, and a killer duck too. 

“You’re welcome one and all!”

* * *

“Where'd you spot him?

-Fast as we can, ma'am.

-Police.

-I know, I know, a doppelganger.

-Keep calm.

-Turn off all the lights.

-Make sure the doors are locked.

-Hello, police.”

* * *

“Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is  
shamelessly impersonating Kris Kringle, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday.”

“Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop  
the perpetrator of this heinous crime.”

“Look, Ben! Search lights!” Jesse calls. They’re firing at him. “They’re celebrating! They’re thanking us for doing such a good job.” The next round almost hits Ben. “Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us!” 

* * *

“Are you a gambling man, Kringle? Let’s play.” The man in yellow giggles, but is distracted as he sees a leg. “Oh? What have we here?” He starts to tickle the foot. 

Meanwhile, Davey sneaks over to Kris, starting to untie him. “I’ll get you outta here..” The man in yellow pauses as he realizes there’s no body to the leg. “What?! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?” He turns to Davey and Kris, and quickly pulls them back in.

* * *

Jesse’s going down the list when the rounds hit the sleigh, and they go crashing down as Jesse screams. 

The Halloween Town denizens are horrified. The werewolf howls in mourn. “I knew this Xmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut.” The mayor cries, driving through town with a speaker. “Terrible news folks! The worst tragedy of our times! Jesse has been blown to smithereens!”

* * *

“Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Kris Kringle.  
it looks like Christmas will have to be canceled this year.”

* * *

Jesse’s landed in a cemetery, in the arms of a statue, his Kris Kringle outfit torn and burnt.

 _“What have I done? What_ **_have_ ** _I done?  
_ _How could I.. be so blind?”_

Jesse shakes his head, sitting up slowly. _“All is lost.. where was I?”_ He looks down at his hands.

 _“Spoiled, all.  
_ _Spoiled, all.”_

 _“Everything’s.. gone all wrong.”_ Droplets fall on his hands. He’s crying. Ben sits in front of the statue, meowing sadly.

 _“What have I done? What have I done?  
_ _Find a deep cave to hide in, in a million years they’ll find me.”_

Jesse whimpers softly. _“Only dust, and a plaque.. that reads ‘Here Lies Poor Ol’ Jesse’.”_ He looks up sadly. _“But I never intended all this madness, never!”_

 _“And nobody really understood-  
_ _well how could they?”_

 _“That all I ever wanted, was to give them something great! Why does_ _nothing_ _ever turn out like it should?”_ Jesse pushed himself up.

 _“Well, what the_ **_heck!_ ** _I went and did my best!”  
_ _And by_ **_God_ ** _I really tasted something swell!-_ That’s right!”

 _“And for a moment, why.. I even touched the_ **_sky!_** _”  
_ _And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did!”_

Jesse laughs softly. _“And for the first time since I don’t remember when.. I felt just like my old bony self again.”_ He stood up on the statue.

_“And I, Jesse! The Pumpkin King!”_

He pauses, his eyes going wide as he smiles from ear to ear.

 _“That’s right!  
_ _I_ **_am_ ** _the Pumpkin King!_ Ha-ha-ha!”

He tears his Kris Kringle costume off, back to his regular attire. _“And I just can’t wait until next Halloween! ‘Cause I got some good ideas, that’ll really make them SCREAM!”_ He pumped up his fist. _“And by God! I’m really going to give it all my might!”_

He freezes. “Uh oh.. I hope there’s still time to set things right.” He looks at the jacket. “Kris Kringle.. Hm..”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys. It's finally over.

The man in yellow had Davey and Kris tied up to a platform. “You wait till Jesse hears about this! By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you..-” “Jesse has been blown to smithereens!” Davey gasps softly. “What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll?” He teases menacingly. 

Boogie turns to Kris. Davey’s eyes widen. “Kringle, looks like it’s my turn to boogie.” He pulls a lever, that tilts the platform back, below Davey and Kris is a pool of lava. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!” Kris pales. “This can’t be happening!” 

“Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust! Oh, I'm feeling weak- with hunger! One more roll of the dice oughta do it.” He laughs, rolling die. The die land on snake eyes. “What?! _Snake eyes?”_ He huffs, slamming the table, flipping the die. “Eleven! Bye, doll face and elf man!” 

He pulls back the lever, but before Kris and Davey can end up in the lava, Jesse is there. “Hello, Boogie.” He pales. “What? But they said you were dead. You must be double dead. Well come on, bone man!” 

He puts Jesse through a torture wipeout course, Jesse gets through the whole thing. A loose thread from his cloak dangles to where Jesse can reach it, he grabs and tugs it. “How _dare_ you treat my _friends_ so **_shamefully!”_ **As he pulls it, the man in yellow unravels, revealing many bugs underneath as he shrieks. 

The bugs all fall into the lava, the single escaping one is crushed under Kris’ shoe. Kris gives a disgruntled huff. “Forgive me Mr. Kringle, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday.” Jesse apologizes sadly. 

Kris sighs. “Bumpy sleigh ride?” He gives a dry laugh, before shaking his head. “Next time you get the idea to take over someone else’s holiday, I’d listen to _him,_ ” He points at Davey. “He’s the only one who makes sense around here!” 

“I hope there’s still time..” Jesse says softly. “To save Christmas?” Kris gives a small smile. “Of _course_ there is! I’m _Kris Kringle!_ ” He hums a tune and lifts into the air. 

“He'll fix things, Jesse. He knows what to do.” Davey says softly. “How did you get down here?” Jesse inquires. “Oh, well I was trying to..” “to help me?” Jesse finishes softly. “Jesse, Jesse!” The mayor calls, ruining the moment.

“Here he is!” Oscar shouts. “Alive!” Morris adds. “Just like we said!” The two say in unison. 

* * *

“Good news, folks. Kris Kringle, the one and only has finally been spotted. Yes, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!”

* * *

_La-la-la-la-lalala-la!_

_La-la-la-lalala-la!_

_“Jesse’s okay! And he’s back okay!”_

_“He’s alright!”  
_ _“Let’s shout!”  
_ _“Make a fuss, scream it out!”_

 _“Jesse’s back now everyone sing,  
_ _in our town of Halloween..”_

“It’s great to be home.” Jesse says with a smile. Kris flies overhead, causing it to snow. “Happy Halloween!” He cheers. Jesse waves with a huge grin. “Merry Christmas!” The other denizens are in shock at the snow.

 _“What’s this? What’s this?”  
_ _“I haven’t got a clue!”_

 _“What’s this?”  
_ _“Why it’s completely new!”_

 _“What’s this?”  
_ _“Must be a Christmas thing!”_

 _“What’s this?”  
_ _“It’s really very strange!”_

Jesse gets hit by a snowball, and he turns to see Oscar and Morris failing to hide. He shakes his head scoldingly. Meanwhile, Davey has escaped the crowd, heading up to the spiral hill in the graveyard.

_“This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!”_

_“What’s this? What’s this?”_

_“What’s this? What’s this?”_

Jesse notices Davey is gone, and heads off to find him. Davey is sitting on the hill, picking a flower yet again. Jesse’s expression softens.

_“My dearest friend, if you don’t mind..”_

Davey looks up in surprise, turning to look at him. _“I’d like to join you by your side.”_ Jesse holds out his hand. _“Where we can gaze into the stars..”_ Davey takes his hand and is pulled up.

 _“And sit together, now and forever..  
_ _For it is plain as anyone can see.”_

_“We’re simply meant to be..”_

They embrace, things might have gone wrong, but things ended for the better, and they grew closer because of it.

* * *

“And finally, everything turned out just fine!” It was the narrator from the beginning, a fond tone to his voice. “Christmas was saved, though there wasn't much time. But after that night, things were _never_ the same! Each holiday now knew the other one's name.” 

He looks out his window at the snowy and colorful landscape, a book in his lap. 

“And though that one Christmas, things got out of hand.. I'm still rather fond of that ‘skeleton’  man. So, many years later, I thought I'd drop in. And there was old Jesse, still looking quite thin.”

He gets up out of his chair, adjusting his red jacket a bit. _“And I asked old Jesse; "Do you remember the night, when the sky was so dark and the moon shone so bright? When a million small children pretending to sleep.. nearly didn't have Christmas at all, so to speak?”_

He smiled fondly. _“And would, if you could, turn that mighty clock back, to that long, fateful night? Now, think carefully, Jesse. Would you do the whole thing all over again? Knowing what you know now, knowing what you know then?”_

He set down the book on a table and made his way outside.

_“And he smiled, like the old Pumpkin King that I knew, and asked softly of me..”_

_“Wouldn’t you?”_

The End.


End file.
